No somos tan diferentes
by Kirtash.ore-sama
Summary: Elisabeth Headway, por múltiples razones, acaba en la legión de Reconocimiento. Allí descubre su poder, el don para frenar a los titanes y también... que no debe acercarse más a Rivaille... -Esto ya no es profesional.- dijo ella -Yo quiero hacer cosas poco profesionales- respondió él No solo es la atracción física sino muchos sentimientos encontrados. Él siente que la conoce...


**Título:** No somos tan diferentes

 **Autor:** Ayato Misaki

 **Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen.

 **Notas:** Este es el primer fic que empecé a escribir (luego se le sumaron muchos otros) y es realmente especial para mí. No todos los personajes de este fic son de Shingeki no Kyojin, algunos me pertenecen a mí, es decir, son invención mía y no están basados en ningún anime, manga o película por lo que puede haber características que no encajen bien con los demás personajes del anime. La protagonista sin duda es Elisabeth Headway, una mujer que escapa con su familia del subterráneo para tener una mejor vida y acaba siendo atrapada por Pixis, él cual le obliga a ir a los entrenamientos para ser soldado. Ella no tiene más remedio que aceptar y acaba entrando en la legión de Reconocimiento.

 **Advertencia** : Posible spoiler del anime o del manga. Palabras mal sonantes y violencia en algunas ocasiones.

 **Narra Elisabeth:**

Estamos rodeados de titanes.

-¡Cuidado!-grita Kyle

Gracias a él Reiner se aparta y no se lo come un titán. Kyle se preocupa demasiado por los demás.

-¿Dónde estarán Connie y el resto?-pregunta Usui

-Ni idea. ¿Vamos a buscarlos?-propone Kyle

-Yo iré- me ofrezco

-Muy bien, nosotros seguiremos por aquí-

Nos dividimos y corro por las cornisas de los edificios, esquivando titanes. Poco después encuentro a Sasha.

-¡AYUDA!-grita

Un titán de los anormales la tiene agarrada por la pierna. Con el equipo de maniobras me agarro a su cuello y lo mato.

-Menos mal-suspira- gracias Elisabeth-

Me encojo de hombros, no ha sido para tanto.

-¿Los demás?-murmuro con desinterés

-La última vez que los vi estaban bien... ahora ya no se-

Sasha y yo seguimos buscándolos.

-¡Jean haz algo!-oigo la voz de Connie

-¡Hazlo tú!-responde Jean

Otro titán, corro y lo mato.

-ELISABETH- lloriquea Connie agarrado a mi pierna

-Suéltame-

-¡WOOO! Eso ha sido genial, pequeña-

¿¡Pequeña!? Levanto la vista para ver quien ha sido el malnacido que me ha llamado así. En cuanto veo quién es me inclino y saludo como es debido a un superior. Ella es Hanji Zoe y le acompaña Rivaille. Pertenecen a la legión de Reconocimiento, se encargan de averiguar cosas sobre titanes y de asesinarlos.

-Eres tan pequeñita que resulta adorable ver como diseccionas el cuello de los titanes- me mira como si yo fuese un espécimen raro y maravilloso

Me asusta e incomoda. Rivaille también me mira fijamente, lo cual no hace más que incrementar la sensación de malestar que tengo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Elisabeth Headway, señora- respondo educadamente

-Encantada Eli, yo soy Hanji Zoe y ese enano amargado de ahí es Rivaille- me abraza fuerte

Me tengo, no me gusta que me soben por lo que intento separarme sin parecer brusca pero no puedo.

-Suéltala loca, la estás asustando- Rivaille decide intervenir

Hanji me suelta y no puedo evitar quedarme boquiabierta mirándolo. Nunca he odio una voz tan masculina, fría, cortante y atrayente. Me sorprendo y no se como reaccionar. Doy un respingo cuando Hanji-sama se empieza a reír como una loca.

-¡Os parecéis tantos!, deberíais estar juntos. ¡Vuestros hijos serían igual de enanos!-

Rivaille-sama alza una ceja y fulmina a Hanji con la mierda, luego me mira fijamente a mí y me pongo nerviosa antes una mirada tan intensa.

-Continuemos nuestro camino, loca-murmura y se va

-Que amargado-hace un puchero- ¡Nos volveremos a ver Eli!-

Hanji-sama es todo un elemento. Suspiro y continúo aniquilando titanes, seguida por Connie, Sasha, Reiner, Berthold y Jean. Por muchos que matamos siguen llegando más y más, no nos queda más remedio que retroceder a otra muralla.

Ese mismo día nos graduamos y debemos elegir a donde nos uniremos, a la Gendarmería, al equipo de Restauración y cuidado de los muros o a la legión de Reconocimiento.

Muy pocos nos unimos a la legión de Reconocimiento. Entre otros se unen Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner y Berthold. Mi hermano Usui y Kyle también se quedan con nosotros, al principio me sorprende pero luego me lo tomo bastante mal, mi hermano iba a unirse al equipo de Restauración. Me alegro de que estemos juntos pero... es muy peligroso.. No quiero que mueran, no sabría que hacer si eso pasase...

-Elisabeth...-Kyle me tira de la manga de la chaqueta

Alzo la cabeza para mirarlo. ¿Por qué demonios es tan alto?

-¿Crees que... podrías usar tus contactos para traspasar a Usui?-me susurra

-No creo que funcione... además el viejo se lo llevaría con él y me niego a que mi hermano sea el perro faldero del Rey-

-Al menos estaría a salvo-

-Pero no lo veríamos casi nunca...-

-Lo sé pero... es mejor no verlo y que siga sano y salvo-

Suspiro y deslizo los dedos por mi pelo.

-No quiero hablar de ello, ahora no-

-Como quieras-suspira

Kyle sabe tan bien como yo lo difícil que va a ser mantener a Usui con vida. Los dos estamos preocupados pero yo no quiero que Pixis se lo lleve... Pixis no.

-¡Es ella!-grita un hombre

Dos hombres más se me echan encima y me derriban.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Kyle me levanta y me pone tras él.

-Tenemos que llevarla ante el capitán Erwin- responde el primer hombre

-No hace falta que me arrastréis. Iré-

-Pero Elisabeth, no sabes que es lo que quieren-se queja Kyle

-Espérame por aquí-lo miro con seriedad

Aparece un carruaje y me subo a él. Kyle no está muy contento con mi elección pero la respeta.

Me llevan a algún lugar de los muros al que nunca había ido.

-Ahora que nadie nos ve, divirtámonos primero con ella-

El segundo hombre me agarra por detrás y el tercero empieza a desabrochar mis cinturones.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo?-pregunto con un toque de rabia en la voz

-Solo nos divertiremos mientras Erwin no viene-sonríe el primer hombre agarrándome de la barbilla

Alzo una ceja. Que se lo ha creido.

-No me toques con esas manos tan sucias-

Pateo al tercer hombre utilizando el agarre del segundo como impulso, luego le doy un cabezazo al tercero y caigo al suelo. El primer hombre me inmovilida pero consigo soltarme y darle un puñetazo.

Lo que no pensaba era que, alguien había conducido el carruaje, y no era ninguno de los tres hombres.

-Esto no va a quedar así niña, nos las vas a pagar- ahí estaba el cuarto hombre, apretando un cuchillo contra mi cuello


End file.
